pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Morning of Disaster
Morning of Disaster is the fifth episode of the third season of Pokémon Tales: Ben 10. It aired 3/9/2017. Story It is the day of the Tag Team tournament, with several pairing of trainers gathered around, having signed up for the tournament. Ben and Kai enter the Battle Maison, them examining the room. Ben: A lot of people are here today. Kai: Some of them want a chance to battle their idols. Some want to embarrass them. And then there are the Knights, which want to hurt them. Ben: We won’t let that happen. No one is going to get hurt from this. Evelyn: Really? That’s nice to hear. Evelyn approaches Ben and Kai, her forcing a smile. Evelyn: Though, I don’t know how much you can help. If we can’t help ourselves, there isn’t much point. Kai: Still, you shouldn’t have to do all the heavy lifting. We can bear some of it as well. Ben: So Evelyn, which of your sister’s are you paired with? Evelyn: Oh, you know. I’m just paired, (voice softens) with Dana. Ben: Dana? Is that bad? Evelyn: It’s just, she’s so flamboyant! And I’m more, soft spoken. But, Morgan wanted Nita with her. Kai: Because she’s the weakest? Evelyn: (Shaking her head) Uh-uh. To make sure she doesn’t go off on her own. Dana may be hotheaded, but she knows not to try and chase these guys. Nita wants to try and find them. That’s from innocence. Nita: Come on, Morgan! I can go to the bathroom by myself! Nita and Morgan walk by, Nita pouting. Morgan: So you can sneak off? I don’t think so. Nita and Morgan pass by, as Dana approaches. Dana: There you are! Evelyn, we’re up first! Evelyn: Oh! Well, good luck to you Ben. Kai. Evelyn hastens after Dana, who walks off. Ben and Kai look at each other, Ben smiling. Ben: With some luck, we’ll get to battle them too! Kai: Is everything a battle to you? Ben: If we don’t battle, we don’t get strong enough to beat these guys. Kai: Fine, fine. Your party ready? Ben: Yeah. Got Walkatrout with me just in case. Now, it’s battle time! Dana and Evelyn use Piloswine and Primeape to defeat a Sudowoodo and Mr. Mime combo. Nita and Morgan use Grumpig and Klefki to defeat a Ledian and Ariados combo. Morton and Chadwick use their Beartic and Cryogonal, which lose to a Gyarados and Milotic duo. Ben and Kai walk onto the stage, where the Happy and Sad Knights walk onto the stage as well, making them the opponents. Ben: Coming back for more, huh? We’ll kick your butts regardless! The Knights draw their Pokéballs, opening them. Happy chooses Plusle, while Sad chooses Minun. Ben: So they did go with those two. In that case… Kai: Our strategy remains the same. Go, Rhyhorn! Ben: Blitzwolfer! Kai chooses Rhyhorn, while Ben chooses Blitzwolfer. The two both growl at their opponents. Referee: And begin! Minun glows gold with Helping Hand, which transfers to Plusle. Plusle shoots Thunder at Blitzwolfer, it looking startled. The Thunder arcs to the side, hitting Rhyhorn’s horn. Blitzwolfer sighs with relief. Kai: I know you guys are familiar with Lightning Rod. So don’t bother with that anymore. Rhyhorn, use Rock Blast! Ben: Blitzwolfer, use Snarl! Blitzwolfer howls and fires a purple ball of energy from its mouth. It travels along the ground, striking Plusle and Minun. They are both blown into the air, as Rhyhorn’s horn glows grey. She shoots multiple rocks in a straight shot, striking Plusle as it falls from the sky. Plusle and Minun hit the ground, the two landing on their feet. Plusle is weakened. Ben: Now go for Bite! Blitzwolfer charges forward, fangs glowing white. Plusle dashes forward, and uses Play Nice, playing with a now bewildered Blitzwolfer. Minun leaps into the air, spinning and firing golden energy stars for Swift. Blitzwolfer is knocked back, as Rhyhorn takes limited damage. Kai: Rhyhorn! Knock it down with Rock Blast! Rhyhorn fires Rock Blast, when Plusle appears and uses Play Nice, distracting Rhyhorn and throws off her attack, the majority of the shots missing Minun. Plusle and Minun join together, joining hands to trigger their Plus and Minus abilities. They both fire Swift, the power boost knocking Blitzwolfer back. Kai: (Scowls) Sorry Ben. No choice. They’ll defeat you at this point. Ben: Do it. Kai: Rhyhorn, use Bulldoze! Rhyhorn roars and stomps the stage, it bulging up. The wave of earth travels and hits Plusle, Minun and Blitzwolfer, erupting energy and defeating all three of them. Referee: The victor is Kai and Ben! Ben: (Returning Blitzwolfer) Nice job, Kai. Kai: Thanks. The Happy and Sad Knights return their Pokémon as they walk off in silence. Ben and Kai watch them go. Ben and Kai walk off the stage, which prepares for the next round. Ben: So, that’s all the Knights. Kai: You said the other two lost earlier. They have no standing in the rest of the tournament. Ben: So, what’s their play? Voice: Excuse me? Are you Ben? Ben turns, as a male nurse runs over to them, panting heavily. Male Nurse: (Panting) I, I, Looker woke up! He’s requested you! Said he had something important to say! Ben: Looker’s awake? Male Nurse: I’ll, I’ll take you to him! The nurse starts jogging, barely able to keep the pace. Ben follows after him, as Kai grabs his shoulder and stops him. Kai: What are you doing?! We’re in the tournament! What’s more, we don’t know what the Knights are going to do! Ben: It won’t take too long! Besides, he may have some pertinent info for us! Ben shrugs Kai off, as he runs after the nurse. Kai groans in frustration, as she follows after him. End Scene The nurse leads Ben and Kai through the hospital, as the nurse swipes his key card to unlock the room. He opens the door, as Ben and Kai go in, heading to Looker’s bedside. The vital sign monitor has a steady heartbeat, but Looker is still unconscious. Ben: Huh? Hey, Looker! Did you go back to sleep at something? Kai: It’s a trap! The door closes, as it electronically locks. Kai runs to the doors, as she shakes the door handle, it not budging. Kai: What’s the big idea?! Male Nurse: (Laughing mischievously) Long live the Forever Knights! And an end to the Battle Maison! The Male Nurse walks away, as Kai bangs on the door. Ben walks over, as he sighs. Ben: Kai, relax. Kai: (Panic rising) How can I relax?! We’re locked in a room while the Knights initiate attack! And why aren’t you panicking more?! Ben: (Slyly) Because, I have an ace to get out. Buzzshock, open the door. Ben opens his Quick Ball, choosing Buzzshock. Buzzshock: Rotom! Buzzshock enters the electronic system of the door, overloading it. A small explosion occurs, as the door opens. Buzzshock comes out, grinning proudly. Buzzshock: Ro! Ben: Nice job! Now, let’s go! Ben, Buzzshock and Kai head down the hall, where two guys acting as guards spot them. They both gasp in surprise. Guard 1: They got out! Guard 2: I can see that! Now stop them! The guards throw Pokéballs, choosing Timburr and Roggenrola. Ben: Kai, don’t stop! Walkatrout, hit them with Bubble! Buzzshock, use Thunder Shock! Ben throws his Pokéball, choosing Walkatrout. Walkatrout: Poli! Poliwag releases a stream of Bubbles, which hit both Timburr and Roggenrola, forcing them back. Buzzshock then fires Thunder Shock, electrocuting them and the guards, them all collapsing to the ground in an anime fall. Ben, Kai and their Pokémon run past, not slowing down. Ben returns his Pokémon, as they push through the double swinging doors. They arrive back at the Battle Maison, which is now on fire. A Ferroseed explodes, scattering debris as people run and scream. Kai: See what happens when you leave?! Use Walkatrout, quick! Ben: Right! Walkatrout! Come on out! Ben chooses Walkatrout again, as it lands on its feet. Its Damp ability takes effect, the mist creeping along the room. The remaining Ferroseed don’t detonate, though they remain in place. Kai: Those Ferroseed could still go off if we don’t get rid of them. Ben: Take Walkatrout with you and take them out! I’ll check on the Chatelaines! Kai nods, as Ben runs off. Kai pulls her Pokéball out, choosing Growlithe. Growlithe: Growl! Kai: Growlithe, track down the Ferroseed with your sense of smell. Then we’ll take them out with Flamethrower. Growlithe: Growl! Growlithe sniffs the air, as it runs off. It breaths a Flamethrower, defeating a Ferroseed and causing it to drop. Ben heads to the stage, where the Chatelaines are pinned. Dana and Evelyn had been blown off the stage and are pinned to a wall, Dana appearing to be injured. They engage the Twin Knights regardless, the two using a Throh and Sawk combo. Dana uses Girafarig while Evelyn uses her Primeape. On the stage are Nita, Morgan, Morton and Chadwick, using Purugly, Swalot, Aggron and Ferrothorn respectively. Chadwick is now wearing a crown and a red king’s cape with knight’s armor. Ferrothorn fires Pin Missile, white spikes with green trails, which Swalot takes while inflating with Stockpile. Morgan: Swalot, Shadow Ball. Nita: And Purugly! Shadow Claw! Morton: Aggron, block it with Dragon Claw! Chadwick: Ferrothorn, Power Whip! Swalot opens her mouth, charging a Shadow Ball and firing it. Purugly charges forward with claws surrounded in black energy claws. Aggron forms scaly green claws over its claws, as it collides with Shadow Claw, them knocking each other back. Ferrothorn’s arm glows purple, as it stretches it out and whips the Shadow Ball away into an inactive Ferroseed. Chadwick scowls at the sight of that. Chadwick: What a hassle. They didn’t all detonate. So I only assume that… Ben: Hey, your heiny! Chadwick scowls as he looks off the stage, seeing Ben. Ben is eager to battle. Chadwick: Morton, eliminate the scum. Morton: Of course, my lord. Chadwick: Ferrothorn. Chadwick walks down the stairs of the stage, his Ferrothorn joining him. Morton chooses Electabuzz, which joins Aggron. Nita: Hey! Come back and fight! Morgan: Nita, calm down. Don’t let that distract you from the objective. Now, it is to defeat this one. Let Ben handle the other one. Chadwick stands in front of Ben, the scowl still on his face. Chadwick: I never imagined that you would give me so much trouble. Ben: What’d you expect, after I took out the Forever Knights? Chadwick: And I thank you for that. With your assistance in removing the Knights, I was able to rise up as King! Ben: So what? You wanted to follow up on their ideals and take out these women superstars? Chadwick: Is that what you think I am? Just a simple fanatic? I needed a new base of operation, so I could restart the Knights from scratch with my own ideal! There was so much anti-women sentiment here with the Chatelaines, so I decided to capitalize on it. If they’re removed, then they’ll have to sell. I would buy the Maison for cheap and transform it into our headquarters. Ben: You mean you’ve been threatening people’s lives just for a fancy hideout?! Chadwick: It’s just business. And it would’ve gone off without a hitch if you didn’t intervene. Ferrothorn, Metal Claw. Ferrothorn stretches its arm, its claws glowing like iron. Ben leaps to the side, dodging it. Ben: Whoa! Heatblast, hit it with Flamethrower! Ben throws his Great Ball, choosing Heatblast. Heatblast: Magmar! Heatblast breathes Flamethrower, as Chadwick opens another Pokéball, choosing Cyrogonal. Cryogonal uses Light Screen, creating a pink barrier to protect Ferrothorn from the Flamethrower. Ferrothorn then fires Pin Missile to force Magmar back. Ben: Four Arms! Give us a hand! Ben opens his Ultra Ball, choosing Four Arms. Four Arms: Machamp! Sawk charges with Karate Chop, as Girafarig catches it with Psychic, knocking it back. Throh and Primeape are grappling with each other, both trying to initiate a Seismic Toss. Throh then rolls backwards with Primeape in its grip, kicking it overhead with Storm Throw. Primeape hits the ground, angry. Evelyn: Primeape! Hit it with Acrobatics! Primeape dashes at Throh, glowing blue. Sawk appears in its path, tripping it with Low Sweep. Primeape goes crashing to the floor, as Throh drops onto it with Body Slam. Girafarig charges forward, head glowing blue as she rams Throh with Zen Headbutt. Throh is knocked off, as Primeape dashes and strikes Sawk with Acrobatics. Dana tries to sit up, but winces in pain as she goes back down. Evelyn: Dana! You need to rest! Let me handle this! Throh charges at Dana and Evelyn, reaching to grab Evelyn. Dana gasps, as Girafarig responds, stopping it with Psychic. Evelyn looks behind her, gasping in confusion at the sight of Throh. Dana: (Forcefully) It’s my job to protect you, little sis. Electabuzz fires Discharge, electrocuting Aggron, Purugly and Swalot. Purugly meows in defiance, standing tall. Nita sticks her tongue out at Morton. Nita: Too bad for you, metal head! Morgan: Shall we bring an end to this? Nita: (Grinning) Hm-hhm! Purugly! Jump up for Body Slam! Morgan: Swalot, Earthquake. Purugly leaps into the air, spreading its legs out so it is straight like a belly flop. Swalot stretches up and retracts down, slamming the stage and releasing shockwaves. Aggron and Electabuzz are hit hard by the shockwaves, when Purugly crashes into Elecabuzz with Body Slam. Electabuzz is down, while Aggron barely hangs on. Morton: Don’t let that stop you, Aggron! Metal Burst! Aggron glows with a silver aura, as a silver energy ball forms at its mouth. It fires the Metal Burst energy blast, as Swalot uses Stockpile to inflate and protect Morgan. The two are still blasted off the stage, Swalot cushioning Morgan’s fall. Nita is left alone on the stage with Morton, her Purugly hissing angrily. Nita is just as passionate and angry. Nita: How dare you hurt my sisters! You’ll pay for that! Morton: Give it your best shot, girl. Ben: Four Arms, use Cross Chop! Four Arms crosses both arms with glow white to strike Ferrothorn, which blocks it with Power Whip aided by a blue barrier from Reflect. Heatblast goes for Fire Punch at Cryogonal, which is protected by Reflect. Chadwick: Surely you realize that the level of our strategies are worlds apart! Cryogonal, Night Slash! Cryogonal’s icicle tips glow dark purple, as it spins and slashes at Heatblast, knocking it back. Cryogonal then ignites from a burn, injuring it. Chadwick: No! Ben: Heatblast has the ability Flame Body, causing burns. And your barriers don’t fully protect them from attacks! Four Arms, Vital Throw! Heatblast, Flamethrower! Four Arms grabs Ferrothorn’s arm, swinging it up into the air. Heatblast strikes Ferrothorn with Flamethrower, the Light Screen weakening it. Four Arms slams Ferrothorn into the ground with Vital Throw, the Reflect cushioning the blow but still defeating it. Chadwick: (Caught off guard) Even with our barriers! Ben: Not so tough now, are you? Heatblast, Flamethrower! Heatblast breathes Flamethrower at Cryogonal, as Light Screen fades away. Cryogonal takes the full brunt of the Flamethrower, but survives. Chadwick: (Getting angry) Use Sheer Cold! Cryogonal glows blue, as it fires a powerful beam of ice energy. Four Arms intercepts the attack and takes it, surviving. Chadwick: Impossible! Ben: That’s the results of a lot of training! Four Arms! Cross Chop! Four Arms charges forward, striking Cryogonal with Cross Chop as the Reflect fades. Cryogonal is defeated, while Chadwick starts backing away in fear. Chadwick: No! This isn’t the end! Chadwick takes off running, when Growlithe pounces at him, knocking him over and pinning him to the ground. Growlithe snarls in Chadwick’s face, as Kai and Walkatrout follow behind. Kai: You’re not going anywhere. Evelyn: Acrobatics! Dana: Psychic! Girafarig uses Psychic, lifting Throh and Sawk into the air. Primeape strikes both of them with Acrobatics, defeating them both. The Twin Knights return their Pokémon and try to flee, when they are caught in Psychic as well. Evelyn and Dana smile, though Dana grimaces in pain afterwards. Nita: Purugly, Hypnosis! Purugly points its curled up tail at Aggron, glowing multi-colored and releasing hypnotic swirls. Aggron is caught in the trance, as Purugly charges and strikes it with Shadow Claw. Aggron is sent flying, hitting Morton and getting him stuck under Aggron. The Forever Knights are defeated. Main Events * The tag team tournament begins * The Forever Knights initiate their master plan. * Chadwick is revealed to be the new king of the Forever Knights. * The Forever Knights are defeated. * Kai's Rhyhorn reveals the ability Lightning Rod, and the moves Rock Blast and Bulldoze. * Ben's Heatblast reveals it has the ability Flame Body. Characters * Ben Tennyson * Kai Green * Evelyn * Dana * Nita * Morgan * Referee * Trainers Villains * Forever Knights ** King Chadwick ** Morton ** Twin Knights ** Male Nurse ** 2 guards Pokémon * Blitwolfer the Mightyena (Ben's) * Buzzshock the Rotom (Ben's) * Walkatrout the Poliwag (Ben's) * Heatblast the Magmar (Ben's) * Four Arms the Machamp (Ben's) * Rhyhorn (Kai's) * Growlithe (Kai's) * Primeape (Evelyn's) * Piloswine (Dana's) * Girafarig (Dana's) * Grumpig (Nita's) * Purugly (Nita's) * Klefki (Morgan's) * Swalot (Morgan's) * Cryogonal (Chadwick's) * Ferrothorn (Chadwick's) * Ferroseed (several) (Chadwick's) * Beartic (Morton's) * Aggron (Morton's) * Electabuzz (Morton's) * Plusle (Happy Knight's) * Throh (Happy Knight's) * Minun (Sad Knight's) * Sawk (Sad Knight's) * Timburr (Guard's) * Roggenrola (Guard's) * Sudowoodo * Mr. Mime * Ledian * Ariados * Gyarados * Milotic Trivia * Chadwick becoming King of the Forever Knights is based on him becoming king in Ben 10: Omniverse. * Chadwick is revealed to simply be attacking the Chatelaines so he can buy the maison cheaply. * The threat of the Forever Knights has ended. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Ben 10 Category:Pokémon Tales: Battle Maison Category:Pokémon Tales: Forever Knights arc